poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Great Humicorn Conquest
'''The Great Humicorn Conquest '''is another movie of Weekenders and friends’ Amazing Explorations . Summery Plot The Mighty history Patchy is stuck in traffic at the US 101. Then, his cell phone rings, and Potty warns that he is going to miss the new Weekenders and friends' Amazing Explorations movie. Patchy yells at the person driving behind him for honking at him because he is trying to talk to his parrot. Patchy tells Potty to record the episode, but Potty tells him that he threw the Betamax machine in the trash, making him mad. His super rare eight track also breaks. Then, the traffic lines moves, but suddenly, he finds himself nowhere, and yells out "Encino, it's gone...NOOOOOOO!" Then, he cries that this is not the only time a Lost-City had occurred. Then, he tells us that the episode is what we should watch instead of watching him suffer. The search for Dawn RS Lord Serpent has escaped At the Humicorn Empire/Princess Eclipse send a letter The misson begins Then, Patchy gets his eight track fixed, but not for long when it explodes again and produces smoke. Dawn RS The Frost Sea Monster Battle between Lord Serpent and the heroes Brian vs Kurumi Patchy later gets hallucinations and he finds Thomas with Twilight in his cab who cries out that they are Tino, Lor, Carver, and Tish, in real-life form. Then, Potty wakes him up after he thought he is back in Encino, which is all just a dream. Patchy begins to eat a sandwich, which Potty brings to him, but he finds mayonnaise on it. He tries to give it to a vulture. Tino vs The Dazzlings Deaths of the Villains Tino and Lord Serpent's death battle/Lord Serpent's death Humicorn Empire is saved/Ending With Patchy: After this, he finds Encino shrunk to a very small size. Then, he finds Three aliens, which explain that their son, Norbluck 5, was playing with his Shrink-A-Tron again. Patchy yells at them that he wants his town back in full size, and he keeps saying, “There’s no place like home." Sympathetic by Patchy's crying that he wants to go home because he missed the entire story, Norbluck 5's mother gets the Shrink-A-Tron given from her son, and she presses the big red button control, making a tornado disaster to fix it up. Then, Patchy is glad to be back in Encino, but soon, a giant Potty the Parrot crushes him into the house showing that Norbluck 5 had once again used his Shrink-A-Tron to make Potty huge. Trivia *guest stars in this film. *This film is based off of "Captain Jake and the Neverland Pirates: The Great Never Sea Conquest." Scenes * The Mighty history * The search for Dawn RS * Lord Serpent has escaped * At the Humicorn Empire/Princess Eclipse send a letter * The misson begins * Dawn RS * The Frost Sea Monster * Battle between Lord Serpent and the heroes * Brian vs Kurumi * Tino vs The Dazzlings * Deaths of the Villains * Tino and Lord Serpent's death battle/Lord Serpent's death * Humicorn Empire is saved/Ending Soundtrack * Category:Weekenders and friends' Amazing Explorations Category:Sonic876